


Where Will You Be Waking Up Tomorrow Morning?

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, VERY Explicit Consent, it's niles what do u expect honestly., kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this your first...?” Niles said low against his mouth, one of his hands moving from his hair and chasing a trail of goosebumps down Leo's spine.</p><p>“That's not important.” Leo replied, arching his back away from Niles' hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will You Be Waking Up Tomorrow Morning?

Niles' hands are soft; gentle on his skin where his underclothes have been pushed up and over his head. They're kissing, each smack of lips sending another soft sigh between them. On Leo's bed Niles is situated between his prince's legs, forearms resting on either side of his head, both their eyes shut. Leo exhales against Niles' lips, hooking his ankles together behind Niles' back and rolling his hips upwards in a circular motion, making Niles suddenly _aware_ of the hardness growing in his briefs.

 

Niles pulls back, face flushed and lips kiss-bruised. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Niles murmurs into his ear, relishing in the shudder Leo gives beneath him.

 

“Yes, Niles, do I need to order you?” Another press of his hips and Niles is kissing him again, sucking in air through his nose and running his hands through Leo's messy mop of hair. Said prince's hands come up to cup Niles' jaw, pulling his head ever closer.

 

“Is this your first...?” Niles said low against his mouth, one of his hands moving from his hair and chasing a trail of goosebumps down Leo's spine.

 

“That's not important.” Leo replied, arching his back away from Niles' hand.

 

“You don't like that? Of course it's important.” Niles kisses a trail down the column of Leo's neck, pausing at the juncture of his shoulder to leave a love bite. “I want to make it good for you, milord, and so,” another kiss, this time to his collarbone, “I'm afraid I find it _terribly_ important.”

 

“No, I- keep going.” Leo's hands take up residence in Niles' hair, who lets out a noise at the rough treatment. “You are my first. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

“Mm, _precisely.”_ Niles brushes a thumb over Leo's nipple, grinning wide and hungry when his hips snap up in response. “We're going to need something slick,” he ground his hips down momentarily before continuing, “if I'm going to have you open up on my fingers. Does that sound nice?”

 

“Yes, I... I have some oil in the side table, just,” he took a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Don't stop doing what you're doing.”

 

“You look _nervous,_ ” Niles teased, hands skating down Leo's stomach to his protruding hipbones. “Are you alright?” He asked, more serious than not. The idea in and of itself – that Niles was _worried_ about him, his comfort – sent heat pooling in his groin like nothing else.

 

“Judging by the bulge in your underclothes, I'd say you're just fine.” Leo nodded in agreement, rocking his hips up into Niles' at a lazy tempo. “C'mon, kitten, I need a reply.”

 

_Kitten?_

 

Leo pockets the information for later, focusing on the feeling of Niles' hips rutting against his own. What was he supposed to be doing, again?

 

Oh!

 

Speaking!

 

“M'fine,” Leo said, reaching down to pull his briefs over his hips, only for his hands to be slapped away.

 

“Nuh-uh, not yet! Can't have you reaching the _main event_ too early, can we?” Niles taunted, raising his hips just enough that they were hardly touching. Leo let out a whine at the loss of contact, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. “Don't worry,” Niles began, crawling up so his mouth was hovering above his prince's ear. “I'll show you something much better in a moment.” He traced the shell with his tongue, earning a shiver in return from Leo.

 

“What's that, then?” Leo turned his head, catching Niles in a kiss before he could reply, his hands stroking down the thief's chest and stalling at his waist, fingers fidgeting together nervously.

 

“First,” a kiss, “you _do_ have to relax, Lord Leo. You can touch me anywhere you want – I _am_ yours, after all.” Another kiss, sweeter than the last, that left honey oozing in his chest, “You are not just another lay, milord. I want this to be good for you.”

 

A beat, and then,

 

“Are you saying you don't make it good for your _other_ lays?” Niles couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky smile on Leo's face, and reached up to brush a bit of hair from where it'd fallen in front of his eyes.

 

“Not as good as I will for _you,_ no.” Leo's blush only grew more intense at that, crawling down his neck in splotchy patches. “Look at you, red as a tomato. I wonder what would happen if I...” Niles slid a hand between them both, palming at Leo's cock through the confines of his briefs.

 

“ _Finally,_ ” said prince breathed, his hands scrambling to find purchase in the bed sheets. Niles slotted their lips together again, taking Leo's dick in hand and pulled it from his briefs, giving it a slow, experimental stroke.

 

“Really, milord,” he pulls back, free hand skirting up and down Leo's side. “So _impatient.”_ He pressed a kiss to his chin, then the underside of his jaw, then to the top of his sternum.

 

“I can't help it if you-” he inhaled sharply when Niles begins stroking him in earnest, his hips lifting up and off the bed. “-insist upon teasing me at every turn.” He breathes, humid and heavy, eyes fluttering shut when Niles thumbs at the head.

 

“How's _this_ for teasing?” he gave the base a firm squeeze, then released his cock completely, letting it fall against his stomach. Leo let out a frustrated groan, precome smearing across the plane of his belly.

 

“Gods, Niles, must you?” he shifted uncomfortably, digging his hips deeper into the mattress.

 

“M'afraid so, milord,” he laughed, licking a long line down the center of Leo's chest. He situated both hands on his hipbones once more, rubbing tight circles into them with his thumbs. “I must ask again, are you alright?”

 

“Yes, would you stop asking?” he huffs, as though the concern did anything but make the tempo of his heart increase.

 

Niles nodded, inching down until Leo's knees were hooked over his shoulders. “Just say the word, and I swear I'll stop.”

 

_Oh._

 

Leo nodded in reply, one of his hands clambering to find the oil in his side table. He squeezed the bottle in his hands, breath coming in shallow puffs. “I'm not a doll, you know. I won't break.”

 

“I've seen you on the battlefield, milord.” He placed a kiss onto the indentation above his hips, “you're anything but fragile.”

 

He dipped his head down, then, once again wrapping his fingers around Leo's length. He gave the tip and experimental lick, just to see how he responded (well, if the bead of precome at the slit was any indication) before taking Leo into his mouth.

 

Leo's body felt heavy with arousal, hands shaking as they readjust to Niles' hair. His limbs were on fire, wanting to twist and grope and _shake;_ Leo watched in awe as Niles bobbed up and down on his cock. He couldn't last long like this, he thought as Niles took him down to the hilt and _swallowed_ , never once breaking eye contact. When he had hollowed out his cheeks and _hummed,_ Leo began to consider making this one of Niles' formal duties.

 

Niles' free hand was reaching up soon after that, grabbing for the bottle of oil in his hand. Leo let it go without much ceremony, his now-free hand resting at the base of Niles' skull.

 

“Are you going to...?”

 

“Hm?” Niles pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked positively _debauched,_ swollen lips, dark eyes and all _._

 

“Nothing.” Leo lifted his hips impatiently, giving Niles the opportunity to slide his briefs off all of the way, exposing him completely to the cool air.

 

“If I may impose, Milord Leo,” Leo's eyes were drawn to the bottle in his hand, eyeing his fingers as they nimbly removed the cork. He tipped the bottle over his hand, covering his fingers thorougly with the slick. “Spread your legs a bit farther, hm?” He re-corked the bottle, laying it next to him on the bed.

 

Leo begrudgingly does so, only exposing himself further to Niles' gaze. “Is this fine?”

 

“More than fine.” He said, earning a scathing look in reply. Niles took a moment, eyes roaming over the porcelain skin of Leo's thighs, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and pliant under his grip.

 

“Just... _do it_ already.” Leo propped himself up on one arm, reaching out with the other to grab Niles' wrist. “We're here for a _reason,_ aren't we?”

 

“Milord, I want to _take care of you.”_ He said, voice gentle as he disengages Leo's hand from his own, bringing the prince's hand to his mouth and pressing his lips to each of his knuckles. “You must be patient. I refuse to hurt you.” Leo pauses at this, letting his hand drop heavy to his stomach.

 

“How do you know you won't?” His voice is soft, scared – betraying his anxieties he'd been trying so hard to hide.

 

Niles snorts, “You think you're the only one who's been on the receiving end?” He circles Leo's entrance with a finger, urging him to relax. “ _Leo,”_ he said, softly, the word new and fragile in his mouth. “You've got to trust me.” He pushes just the tip of his finger in, watching Leo's face contort into something unrecognizable.

 

“I _do_ trust you.” Niles shared a look with him, then nodded, beginning to work his finger in.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, milord. That'd be my _last_ intention.” Leo didn't respond, too focused on the feeling of something moving inside of him to formulate proper words. It felt so foreign, and then Niles crooked his finger, then-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

His heels dug into Niles' back as he pulled back, trying to get away from his hand. Niles rested his other hand on Leo's stomach, holding him still while he withdrew his finger. “Not good?”

 

“No, no, it's-” he gasped when Niles tried putting in two fingers, writhing his hips against the mattress. “- it's good.” He fidgeted about with his hands, resting them first on his stomach, then in Niles' hair, unsure of where to put them, finally settling in on the rumpled bedsheets. Niles returned to fingering him, trying to match his speed to Leo's quickened breathing.

 

“Such a good boy,” he mutters, halfway under his breath, watching in amusement as Leo's cock twitched. “You like that?” He's quick to push a third finger in, the oil easing its entry. “You're so good for me, Lord Leo.” His prince keens in reply, rolling his head to the side and canting his hips upwards. “Milord, stop me if I'm wrong,” another bend of his fingers, “but I almost believe you're _enjoying_ this.” He scissors his fingers apart, agonizingly slow, leaving Leo spread open. He rolls his hips down onto Niles' hand, eyes caught half-open and mouth in an 'o' shape. His thighs were beginning to quake, tightening against Niles' shoulders.

 

Then, it stopped.

 

Leo cried out, sitting up suddenly, the sudden loss of stimulation jarring to his arousal-addled mind. “Why'd you stop?” Niles, in response, jolted up to brush their lips together once, twice, three times. Leo's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, his hands coming up to rest upon Niles' chest. “Don't attempt to distract me.” Niles kissed him once more, just for good measure.

 

“Not a distraction.” Niles ground his cock into Leo's thigh, now painfully hard, smiling against his lips.

 

“Do you really think I'm-”

 

“You trust me with your life regularly, yet you refuse to trust me with this?” Niles snickered, gentle enough to send breath skittering across Leo's face. He wrapped his slick hand around his dick, and braced the other on Leo's lower back, lowering him back onto the bed. It was then that Leo felt the blunt head of Niles' cock pressing at his hole, preparing to stretch him open. Niles exhaled shakily, grinding against his entrance. “Are you still alright, milord?”

 

Resisting the urge to sink down onto his cock himself, Leo shook his head in an affirmative, shoving his hips down in unison with Niles' shifting. Niles gasped at the feeling, beginning to press his cock into Leo's waiting entrance. Leo inhaled sharply, staring up at Niles with a dopey expression on his face. “I regret having to ask anything of you, but,” Leo could swear he'd never heard a more relieved sigh than when Niles was fully seated inside of him, “Could you tilt your hips a bit?” He went along unquestioningly, weak thighs wrapping securely around his waist.

 

When he began thrusting, Leo understood the request.

 

“ _More._ ” His voice was soft, right up against Niles' ear, sultry and hot. Niles gripped onto Leo's hips, keeping them canted so he could deliver slow, short thrusts that dragged _just so_ against his prostate. Leo ground his hips down, throwing his head back, breath coming in ragged pants.

 

Niles' hands felt hot against his skin, grip so gentle he wasn't sure it'd carry him on his own but positive he'd manage somehow, just as he had in every other aspect of their life. They burned into his skin like brands, only partially distracting him from the tingling sensation running up his thighs. He kissed behind Niles' ear, then his throat, leaving a bruise in place of a bite.

 

Leo whines at the feeling of pins and needles building in his stomach, underneath his thighs, oh _Gods,_ in his cock, and that's when Niles starts to stroke him, still saliva-slick and wet with precome. He feels electricity pulse up his spine, and that's when he came all over his stomach with a broken moan.

 

Niles is pulling out soon thereafter, and Leo is vaguely aware of his name on Niles' lips as he wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself to completion and spilling his come all over Leo's chest.

 

“Did you have to...” a deep breath, “all over me?”

 

“Oh, it washes off.” Niles grabs Leo's hand and collapses face-down next to him, dragging him in close. “Milord, I have but one -” he yawns, “- one thing to ask of you.” Prying his hand away from Niles' broader, cloying one, Leo turns over beneath his arm.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Mm,” He shifts so they're pressed near front-to-front, his hand splayed wide on Leo's back as he manhandles them into a more comfortable position. “Don't move.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me two days or like a day and a half or? something? to write i dont even remember thats how fucked up this porn has me just take it i dont want to look at this anymore
> 
> catch me @ [my tumblr!! ](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/)


End file.
